Pyro
by BunnyIsMyName
Summary: Merida is the child of Fergus and Elinor of the clan DunBroch and next in line for the throne, but she has a secret that she has to hide, or it could mean the end of her. But what she doesn't know is that her fate was set it stone before she was born. A Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fanfic. Rated T for future language.
1. Chapter 1

Mairead

It was a quiet summers evening in the Dunbroch Manor light breeze whistling through the tall trees of the scottish highlands, you could hear the rushing waters of the Fire Falls in the distance.

Fergus Dundroch had just arrived home from the weekend's hunting trip. Carrying with him the head of a red deer mounted on a board. He was going to hang it on the wall with the rest of his ever growing collection. Though at the moment the only thing that was on his mind was seeing his beautiful wife Elinor. She was about nine months pregnant and was expected to have their child anytime now. When he got to their shared room he found her asleep on the bed.

_'Guess I missed her'_ he thought _'ah well no use worrying about it now'_ with that he then went to sleep.

**_*Early the next morning Fergus's P.O.V._**

I woke up early that morning to find Elinor had already awoken and gone down stairs. When down stairs I went to the kitchen to fix myself breakfast.

When I saw Elinor I said to her warmly."How have ya' been love? I missed you when I was away." I bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I've been fine, I might have been better if it weren't for the cravings." she said laughing lightly, but her adorable laugh was interrupted when she winced.

"Elinor? Are you alright?" I asked more than slightly worried.

"Fergus, The baby's coming." she said her voice hushed.

Upon hearing this I rushed over to help Elinor to the bedroom.

"Maudie! Fetch Doctor Sol!" I yelled over my shoulder to our live-in housekeeper.

The aforementioned Doctor Sol arrived just minutes later with the pack of supplies Maudie had packed ahead of time for when our much anticipated baby arrived.

I knelt next to our bed holding Elinor's hand as the doctor instructed her, encouraging her along the way. After what felt like an eternity I heard the cry of a baby, and rushed over as the doctor cleaned it.

"It's a girl!" I said tears brimming my eyes as I looked at her. I could already tell she had her mother's looks with the exception of the fiery red curls on her head. I took her from Doctor Sol and wrapped her in a blanket. Then I walked over to my strong, brave Elinor and lower our little girl down so she could hold her.

"She's beautiful." Elinor sighed.

When she was in my wife's arms I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I saw my little girl open her eyes, and then smile. She practically beamed up at Elinor and I.

"What should we name her?" I asked finally breaking the content silence.

"I think we should name her Mairead, but we could call her Merida for short." she replied.

"Merida…" I said testing how it felt on my tongue. "It's perfect for our little girl."

**_*Jacks P.O.V._**

I watched as the two people held their newborn daughter, and looked to me left at my fellow guardians Rapunzel, and Hiccup. "Are you sure she's the one Punz?" I asked.

"Trust me she's the one alright."


	2. Chapter 2

The Three Seasons

*Rapunzel's Dream/Memory

The first thing I remember is hearing a song, and then waking up in a tower. I looked around taking in my surroundings. I was in a small round room with intricate paintings covering every inch of the walls. I was facing the back of the room, and on the wall in front of me was a painting of a girl with long golden hair sitting in a tree. Behind me was a grand window sunlight streaming through, it was a lovely sight until I looked at the floor around me and let out a scream. I was standing over the body of the girl from the painting. Blood covered her back and it appeared she had been stabbed with a shard of broken mirror. It was then that I saw my reflection in the shattered pieces by my feet. I was the girl.

*Hiccup's P.O.V.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel." I said shaking her petite shoulder. I had heard sobbing coming from her room and come to check on her, when I found her crying in her sleep. "Shhh. It's ok, it was just a dream. You're ok Rapunzel."

"I was in the tower again! And he killed me! The man that said he loved me killed me for jewels! Stabbed in the back by my 'true love'! Mother was right!" She sobbed. Gently I pulled close hushing her.

"You're safe now, calm down. You've got me and Jack to protect you, and I promise as long as I'm here no one will hurt you." I just had to make her stop crying, it hurt to see her like this. She looked up 'Crap! Did I say something wrong?'

"Thanks. I don't know how, but you always know how to make me feel better." Rapunzel said wiping her eyes, and smiling that megawatt smile of hers.

"I don't either, Punz. Now get some rest you of all people need it." Rapunzel was so sweet. She was too sensitive for this. Guardian of the betrayed. What was the Man in the Moon thinking? Whenever someone lied to a friend or gossiped about someone she saw it. What was he thinking? A girl like her was too soft. Being an oracle might help her sometimes, but it does more harm than good.

Fourteen Years Later in the Scottish Highlands

*Merida's P.O.V.

"Faster Angus!" I yelled to my horse. "Woohoo!" we were riding at breakneck speed through the forest. Finally a day off! No rules for me today! No eating tablespoon portions! No need to act like a LADY! YES! I love my days off just me Angus and the forest. That is unless I get angry. Ok Merida just remember in through your nose out through your mouth them hopefully the trees will be safe from you, and don't get too excited or your hair will catch on fire and that's not fun for anybody.

When I finally got home it was nearly dark as I snuck in. Phew, mum is nowhere to be seen. You see here's the thing about my mother, she's kind of overbearing and when she's around I can't get away with anything. My brothers they can get away with murder! Me? I can't get away with dropping an apple in woods. I mean come on it's not littering it decomposes eventually. The worst thing about her though is what she has against hair! I happen to like it just the way it is. My mother on the other hand would spend hours if I let her trying to tame my curls. Well newsflash! My hair will never be straight. End of story. But does she listen to me? No. Because 'mother knows best'. She's been planning my entire life since before I was born. Did she ever think maybe that I might not want this. Everyday of my life since I could walk she's been training me for when I become Queen.

'Ugh, well no use worrying over it when you're this tired' I thought.

*Jack's P.O.V.

"So Manny this girl is the next guardian? She oesn't look like much, but I guess I'll take your word for it." I said.

'Don't kid yourself Jack you know you don't have a choice.' I thought.

"Aaah!" I yelled my head feeling like it was split open. Looks like there's another one. I'm the Guardian of Saviors and Bringer of Winter, and every time someone dies for someone else this happens. Shouldn't I get rewarded or something? I mean they're doing a good thing.

"Ugh…" I groaned guess I better get back to work these clouds won't snow by themselves. "Wind take me up!" I commanded shooting towards the clouds.

When I was done I flew back to the place where Hiccup, Rapunzel, and I live. We live in the caves in the Appalachian Mountains. Rapunzel is the Guardian of the betrayed and Bringer of Spring, and Hiccup is the Guardian of the abused and Bringer of Autumn. The Man in the Moon chose our fourth and final member fourteen years ago, the Guardian of I don't know what yet and I assume the Bringer of Summer. I wonder how she's gonna die. The oldest we've ever gotten is sixteen, so it'll be soon now.

'Try to take it easy on her Manny.' I thought/pleaded. 'Well looks like I'm home.'


	3. Chapter 3

Let it Burn

*June 21, 0915 Merida's P.O.V.

I walked into our dining room with a skip in my step, and a smile on my face. Taking my seat as I hummed a song. 'No rules for me today. No rules on my birth day.' I thought giddily. Then my mother walked in completely absorbed in a document she was reading.

"Good morning mother." I greeted.

"Good morning dear." she replied without looking up.

"Do you know what day it is today?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed.

"It's June 21." She said uncomprehendingly.

"And do you know what day that is?" I asked haughtily not even bothering to hide my annoyance.

"No, I don't and I would like it if you would get to the point as you can see I'm quite busy as of late."

"It's my birthday, Mother!" I yelled.

"Oh yes I suppose it is. Happy Birthday."

"I can't believe you forgot!" I said furiously.

"Oh trust me dear I haven't forgotten." she said as a messenger handed her three letters. "In fact I've been preparing for your 15 birthday for a long time, do you remember what 15 means Merida?" She asked reacting uncharacteristically calm.

I racked my mind for an answer when suddenly it hit me. "I've come of age." I croaked.

"Good, so you do remember." She said cheerfully. "Don't worry your father and I have already notified the other clans, the competition for you hand is tomorrow!"

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?! How could you?! Marrying off your only daughter to some stranger?!" I screamed. Then I felt that all too familiar feeling. A burning sensation shooting down my spine. "I have to go." I said hastily running out of the room, and towards the stables. I jumped on to Angus yelling for him to go faster.

When I had finally gotten to the clearing I always came to I ran to the middle of a circle of stone columns, then lost control. My hair caught fire as I screamed in frustration and raged around the clearing. Fire shooting from my mouth and hands scorching the stone columns and setting near by trees ablaze.

"How could she?!" I screamed letting loose a torrent of fire."Of everything I've put up with, with her this is the last straw! She married me off like some whore! I hate her!" but I instantly stopped talking when I heard Angus whinny. I looked around slowly to see that I'd set the entire forest on fire. The fire raged all around me, but I froze and watched helplessly as my horse and best friend was engulfed by flames.

'That's it' I thought. 'I don't have anything else left. My brothers are evil, if my dad cared he would be here for me not away all the time. I'm truly alone. You know what Let It Burn' and with that I released a blast of fire so big it could be seen from miles away. I then slowly let myself burn away.

The first thing I remember is waking up and seeing fires smoldering around, and I'm scared. Then I see the moon and I can't even remember why I was scared in the first place. I don't remember much, I know my name is Merida, but that's about it. I stand up and look around. I'm in a circle of scorched stone columns, which are in a huge field of ashes. There is a building in the distance so i begin walking toward it.

About an hour later I arrive at the mysterious building to find a funeral progression. "Hello?" I asked warily. " Can anyone tell me where I am?"

When no one answers I begin to ask again "Hello can-" but I stop short when someone walks through me.

"I can't believe she's gone." I hear a woman sob. "My poor baby."

I wonder who died, and why someone walked through me like I wasn't there until I see the portrait of the deceased. It's me. I'm the dead girl, which means that woman was my mother…? I was so confused this is just too much to handle. I'm about to leave when I see a dragon fly towards me. 'Ok now I've definitely lost my mind' I think when it lands and I hear a question come my way.

"Are you Merida?" asks a boy who is… get this… on the back of the dragon.

"What's it to you?" I asked with a scowl.

"Well considering you answered me, I'm gonna go with yes you are." with that his dragon swooped down and grabbed me flying away from the building.

**Oooo! Aren't I evil. Cliff hanger. :) Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!**

**Sorry for the late update I promise I'll do my best to update on time this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Cavern

*Merida's P.O.V.

"Where are you taking me?!" I screamed in terror.

"I'm taking you to your new home!" the boy said. although it took me a while to process considering I was still in shock.

'Ok Merida. You're most likely dead and now a boy you've never met is flying you to your "new home" on the back of a dragon. Just another day as me.' I thought. 'In through your nose out through your mouth.' after I'd calmed down I began to gather my wits and asess what I knew so far. So I made a mental list that went as follows.

List of things I know about current sitch:

1.) I am being taken against my will to an unknown location.

2.) I was taken against my will from my own funeral.

3.) I am most likely dead.

4.) I am sitting on a boy's lap on the back of a DRAGON.

5.) Dragons don't exist. But apparently they do now.

6.) I am about to piss my pants.

7.) My "new home" is where I am being taken.

After I made my list I began to feel much better. Then the air around me got quieter as the dragon began to glide.

"So…" said the boy. "I bet you're wondering what's going on?"

"Who the hell are you? How are we on a f*cking dragon? Why was I at my own funeral? and How are we on a F*CKING DRAGON?!" I asked starting to freak out.

"My name's Hiccup, and this is my dragon Toothless. As for your other question I'm going to let Rapunzel and Jack answer that one." the boy "Hiccup" said.

I managed a small smile, "Hiccup?" I asked more than a bit amused.

"Yep. And don't worry Toothless is harmless."

Then I looked down and realized where I was sitting. On the lap of a handsome-ish boy about my age. He had auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and was skinny but still muscular.

"Erm… Do you want me to move this can't be very comfortable…?" I tried to say as a statement but it still ended up sounding like a question.

"Nah… I'm good." He said resting his chin on my head like we'd known each other forever. But that's when he made me blush, which was a big mistake. Then I felt the familiar feeling of fire burning down my spine, and my hair began to heat up.

"Hiccup-!" I yelled as I tried to warn him but it was too late. My hair began to flicker and spark burning his skin. He screamed and then my flames were gone as quickly as they'd come. By that time the damage had already been done.

"So, Bringer of Summer? Guess Jack was right." He said as I looked up and gasped in surprise his skin wasn't even red. It was as if it never happened. but before I could ask about it we began a slow descent over a mountain range.

"Ah! Here we are! Home sweet home!" said Hiccup as we landed in a clearing half way up a mountain. I took in my surroundings and saw a low cave with a girl in front of it who seemed to blend into the plants singing. My eyes widened when I realized the plants would grow more and more as she sang, as if they grew simply from her song.

"Rapunzel!" Hiccup yelled to the girl. I then face palmed for not noticing right away. I mean she had a knee length golden braid, that upon further inspection was… GLOWING? I didn't bother to ask though because I was too stunned to speak.

"Hiccup!" said Rapunzel running up to hug him. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a week and a half at least!" she said smiling, but her smile disappeared when she saw me.

"Hiccup?" she said softly, "Who's this?"

I could see fear in her eyes as I took a step forward and said "My name is Merida, First born child, and former heir to the clan DunBroch." I stood tall and made my face expressionless, my gaze as cold as stone, and as fiery as the sun all at the same time.

Rapunzel gulped and shrank back from me. I felt bad for trying to intimidate the shorter girl but at the moment it was my only self defense.

"H-hi," she said cowering behind Hiccup.

"Stand up girl." I said sternly, "I have presented my self now it is your turn."

"I-I a-am Rapunzel, Bringer of Spring and Guardian of the Betrayed." she said finishing much more confidently than she had began.

"That-a girl." I said holding out my hand to her. "That was more like it, pleasure to make your acquaintance! Although I do have some questions for you and this 'Jack' character I've heard so much about! Hiccup said you could explain why I'm not dead!" I said with false cheerfulness.

"Nice to meet you to?" Rapunzel said/asked slightly shocked.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

"Nice to meet you too?" I said/asked the terrifying girl 'Merida'.

'She look's so different since the last time I saw her. She was just a baby. Let's see how long ago was it? IDK. I'm not very good with time.'

then I saw a shadow swooping toward us. "Jack!" I exclaimed excitedly as I ran forward to give him a hug as he landed.

Jack's P.O.V.

Right when I landed in front of the our cavern/house I was instantly enveloped in a hug from Rapunzel.

"Your back!" she said sweetly.

"I missed you too," I replied as Rapunzel blushed a bright crimson.

Then I finally looked up and saw something that wasn't here when I left. It was her. The new guardian. Her hair was fiery red, and curlier than I'd ever seen on someone.

"Who's this?" I asked coolly. No literally, the ground was freezing around me, causing Rapunzel to yelp and jump back in surprise.

"Jaaaack." she whined when the tips of her hair formed frost.

"Sorry." I said quickly diminishing the cold.

"So you're Jack?" asked the redhead briskly. "I've heard a lot about you. Do you have any idea why I'm not DEAD?" she said putting emphasis on the last word. "Oh! How rude of me I didn't even introduce myself. The name is Merida first born child, and former heir to the clan DunBroch."

"My name's Jack. Jack Frost Bringer of Winter, and Guardian of Saviors. You Merida are now named by the Man in the Moon himself, Merida Bringer of Summer and Guardian of the Hearth and Home."

"Hold on a second." she said. "Bringer of Summer what is going on here?" She asked incredulously.

"You have been chosen to join a group of elite immortals. Summer was the final piece of the puzzle, and now you're one of us. Weather you like it or not." I said adding a subtle threat to my last words. "Welcome to The Cavern." I said walking towards the entrance to our home and showing her in, closely followed my Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Toothless.

Merida's P.O.V.

I looked around in awe at the walls and ceiling or a massive chamber in the mountainside. The stone glistened with crystals, and an underground waterfall trickled on one of the walls. Then I saw what looked like a ladder of vines, and found a bright green tree at least 20 feet in diameter with a tree top bungalow, and small sky light letting in the rays of the sun. It had had flowers blooming out of every possible place, and smelled like the meadow my mother used to take me to as a child. Opposite of that on the other wall was a concrete house, like a bunker, that was about 30 square feet decorated with fallen leaves of the most beautiful reds, and golds I had ever seen. In front of it was a small pumpkin patch that was hit with sunlight from the skylight. But what really took my breath away was the multi level house near the bungalow made entirely of ice, surrounded by a thin layer of snow.

"These are my living quarters." Rapunzel said gesturing to the bungalow. "I grew them myself." she said proudly. I stared at her in shock.

"You GREW them?!" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Why?" She said innocently.

I shook my head. 'What is going on here?' I thought.

"And these are Hiccup's," she said gesturing to the little bunker, "and Jack's. They both made them all by themselves."

"Oh stop exaggerating Rapunzel. I wasn't that hard" said Jack.

So then I said something extremely intelligent like, "Whaaa...?"

"We all have different strengths like this, it's part of being a guardian." Hiccup said. "Like I can grow food like pumpkins, and vegetables with the snap of my fingers. I also have a power over animals, thus explaining the Toothless situation. Rapunzel can summon sunshine bright enough to melt even the coldest winter frost simply by singing a song, and Jack can freeze things at will and control the wind. Now we just have to find your strengths, so until you can build your own quarters you will be rooming with Rapunzel."

*******************************************************************************************************************A.N. So what do you think? What will Merida's power be? I guess you'll have to wait and see. Until next time.**

**Bunny out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for not updating! im having serious writers block! I'm not giving up on this story but i wouldn't hold your breath for an update!**

**until next time Bunny out.**


End file.
